


Lila's Bizarre Adventure - Past, Present and「'Future Folk'」

by JunefromKablam



Category: Jjba - Fandom, OC - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Awakening, OC, Other, Stand, Stand Arrow, origin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunefromKablam/pseuds/JunefromKablam
Summary: This is the Origin story for my OC Lilith Lafazia, a character i originally created for a JJBA themed RPG written by my friend Mezz. It’s the first serious thing i’ve ever written. I just wanted to give my girl some exposition. This is the first chapter, meant to introduce some pretty heavy subtext to her character. Enjoy!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Adrien

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a rough draft, ignore any syntax or spelling errors. xoxo

Challes, Sarthe. A small town in northwestern france of only about 1,100. Lilith Lafazia was born just outside of the town she would come to know as her home in June of 1976. Lilith had a charmed life, achieving high marks in school, despite her parents ambivalence. From the age of 8, she realized that no amount of good-doing would earn her parents respect, other than the occasional “That’s nice, Lilly.”

Lila had her fair share of friends, but only one person was able to connect with her on any level that mattered. Adrien Amirault. They met when they were both young, around age 9. Lilith had run away from home. She was so desperate to get her parents to notice her, she’d do anything. The only place she could think to go was to the nearby park, and up into her favorite tree. She was no stranger to climbing, and felt a peace unlike any other when secluded high up. It was here that she met Adrien. A small, scruffy looking boy with tattered clothes, he didn’t look like one to be messed with. 

Though they came from different worlds, the two quickly became fast friends. Often getting into trouble, they made a pact. If they ever got separated, they’d just meet back in their tree, and wait until the heat died down. As they got older, their passions became more fine tuned. Instead of causing random mayhem, they became fascinated with ‘Urban Exploring’, They both loved going to places that they knew they were not supposed to be. This ranged from abandoned buildings, to museums at night time, and even nearby cave systems.

They did this for several years, only getting into trouble once. Adrien taught her how to be quiet, to move with grace and silence. Lilith taught him nothing, but her passion for exploring and friendship was plenty for Adrien. During their first climb, they made their way to the top of the newest (and tallest) building in Challes, still under construction. Once they made their way up, Adrien took a deep breath, and said to Lilith with a smile: “Would you look at that? You can see the whole town from here. We’re Future Folk, now.”

On the night of her 16th birthday, Adrien told her he had a surprise planned. He led her to the entrance of a cave they’d explored dozens of times. By this point, he’d had it mapped out no problem. Walking backwards through the cave, he was going on and on to Lilith about how great this surprise was, and how she wasn’t ever going to be able to top it. She simply rolled her eyes, smiling and trudging along through the cave.  
All was not well, though. Between the time it took for Adrien to set up the surprise, and bring Lilith back, someone had discovered her spot.  
Lilith noticed it first, her eyes getting wide as she grabbed Adriens hand, and pulled him down behind a rock. As they looked on, they only caught a glimpse of some silhouetted figures further up the cave. One had a long, black trench coat,holding some sort of long instrument and the other was too dark to see. One thing was clear though- They should not be seeing this. 

Adrien, whether it was simply his boldness or simple stupidity, decided to confront them. Lilith tried to stop him, but her own fear forbade her from even moving. She could feel her heart beating in her chest, hoping against hope that everything was going to be okay.  
Her best friend, the boy who stuck with her through everything, barely got out 5 words before the unthinkable happened. “Hey! This is our s- HRK-” All Lilith saw was a gold flash from within the cave, and before she could even process what had happened, Adrien was on the ground, bleeding. His words were labored, and wheezy, but he managed to say “..Go…The tree...” as the footsteps in the cave grew louder. Lilith didn’t want to. She couldn’t bear to think of what would happen if she left. But she could see it in his eyes. She knew that she had to go.

Lilith didn’t stop running. Tears stung her eyes and flew behind her as the cold wind cut into her cheeks. The whole trip was a blur, but before she knew it, she was in the tree again. The poor girl waited for hours. She even fell asleep at one point, but it was clear that the worst had come to pass. 

The entire town searched for days, but there was no trace of his body. Lilith even went back to the exact same spot, and there wasn’t even any blood. She never figured out what happened, but it felt as if a part of her had died. 

Lilith Lafazia, a girl who’s life already felt empty without her best friend, was made emptier when her parents suddenly told her, only months after her loss, that they were packing up everything and moving country. Any semblance of connection she had left to this town was about to be severed, and she wanted none of it. 

On Adrien’s birthday, September 23, Lilith once again set out into the night, this time alone, carrying only her best friend’s jacket. She made her way to their first major climb; Future Folk Tower, as they’d come to know it. Lila climbed with ease, using the techniques passed down to her to avoid detection.  
She made her way to the top, tarps and cranes swaying in the winds above the 10 story building. It was the only thing resembling a skyscraper in her whole town, but it would be good enough for her grim purposes. She took one, two, three steps toward the edge, ripping away the caution tape that sectioned off the exposed area. With tears in her eyes, she was about to take the final step…

Suddenly, she heard a clang, and what sounded like a yelp of pain from nearby. Lilith gasped, turning and hiding behind the nearest wall, using the shiny construction equipment to get a glimpse of what was happening.

And that’s when she saw him.

The same man that had shot her best friend, took him away in cold blood, facing away from her, staring down a man who looked like he was staring at death himself.. Lilith was always taught to run away. To meet at the tree at the first sign of danger. But she felt the spirit of her best friend coursing through her. She couldn’t just let him get away. She stood up, her emerald eyes glowing brightly in the dim night, as she called out to the two men.

“Where is he?!”  
Lilith’s words echoed throughout the unfinished hallway, finally catching the two men’s ears. The man in the trench coat turned around, and gave a sickly smirk. Immediately her blood ran cold, and she felt as if she’d made a grave mistake. In an instant, the man drew his instrument, which Lilith now realized was a golden bow. She barely had time to call for her friend, before everything went dark.

“Adrien….!”

• • • 

“....Where am I? Am I dead…?”

Lilith found herself entering a white room. Once her eyes adjusted, she was able to see it was Adrien’s childhood bedroom. She looked to the left, and saw her friend, just as the day he’d disappeared, sitting on his bed. She rushed over, bewildered. 

“Adrien….?! Are you alive? Am I alive? Where are we?”

Her friend just smiled at her, and stood up. Tears began to well up in her eyes as Adrien embraced her one last time. As they hugged, Lilith could feel a warmth radiating through her body that she’d never felt before. 

“Lilith…. Don’t worry about me. You’ll see me again. I just need you to know…-”

• • •  
“Know what?!”

Lilith awoke on the sidewalk in front of Future Folk tower. She had a sizeable gash in her shoulder, but was otherwise unharmed. She looked around wildly, hoping against hope that her friend would be among the crowd of people surrounding her. Several people asked if she was okay, and a few murmured that it seemed as if she was falling in slow motion. Lilith shrugged all of them off, grabbing her emergency bandana and tying it around her shoulder. 

The next few months would be strange for Lilith. Her family would move from her remote town in France to a larger city in Vermont, USA, where she had no interest in her classes, no friends, and nothing worth looking forward to. She didn’t even want to be called by her full name, anymore. The memories associated with it were too painful for her. This is when Lilith Lafazia became simply, Lila.

End of Chapter 1


	2. The Emerald Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila discovers some new things that have happened since the incident on Future Folk tower, and sets out to try and begin her life in a new country.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I typed this all on my phone at the airport. pls be nice 💖

Past, Present and 「Future Folk」 Chapter 2 : The Emerald Stranger

. . . 

The dream always began the same.

“D’You think we’ll make it out of here someday?”

Lila stood at the park they first met. It looked rusty and tired, as if it had been neglected for years.

“Not a doubt about it! You will, at least. don’t forget about me when you’re big and famous, huh?”

Adrien was sitting on the swing she first saw him on, gazing up and the static-like sky.

“Tsk. You’re an idiot. Ill race you to the tree!”

“Before we do that, i have to tell you… you need to know-“

. . .

“What?”

The noise of herself talking startled her awake. Lila turned herself over, grumbling at the alarm clock and smacking it to cease its screeching. She’d been in america for just over a week, now. her new house wasn’t as disgusting as she believed it to be, but Lila truly felt as if she’d lost everything.

Work was uneventful. Lila felt like a robot, performing menial tasks for pay. despite her high marks, Lila simply felt disinterested. Her english was good enough, people pined to be friends with the “new foreign girl”, but she didn’t feel the same. She wanted to blend in as much as possible.

Her routine stayed the same for about a week, she would wake up, go to work, come home at 5 and sleep. she had no energy to do anything else. Even battling her grief and depression, it still felt like something was sucking the energy out of her. 

On the last day of her work week, a thursday, Lila was walking home, staring blankly ahead. It wasn’t a stressful day, it was just draining. All she felt like she wanted to do was sleep, again. Making her way down the stairs to her studio, she slipped, and began careening toward the ground. 

Lila shut her eyes tightly. Of course, on top of everything that had been going on she’d have to go and break her nose too. It felt as if life couldn’t beat her down anymore…!

Except, Lila didn’t hit the ground yet. She waited 3, 4 full seconds before she realized.

Opening her eyes, she beheld something truly extraordinary.   
A brilliant green humanoid fugure, gleaming from within with a bright white light stood before her, almost holding her up. as it beamed, she could feel her faculties return to her. she scrambled to her feet, feeling herself unaffected by gravity. 

Lila was, understandably shocked. she stared down the creature, though it didn’t appear to have any distinct features. Lila was terrified. she was afraid this thing was about to take her life. or that it was a ghost, or something. She turned to run, watching the figure dissolve into a shimmering mist.

That night, she had little else to do, and suddenly found a wealth of her strength return. She almost felt like her old self! she began to research this phenomenon, unsure of what exactly she was looking for. When she went to reach for her drink, she accidentally knocked it off the desk, which would normally end in a large mess for her to clean up.

“Shoot-“

Except, once again, it’s descent began to slow. Lila looked up again to see the same brilliant emerald figure. The figure motioned to the glass as it lazily sunk to the floor, and Lila reached down to grab it. Not a drop was spilled.

“Okay… um… i guess you’re not going to kill me…”

The figure remained still, but seemed to glow softly.

“. . .”

“Gotcha. not a talker, huh? guess that’s gonna make finding out what you are a bit difficult.”

Lila stood there awkwardly, talking to this spectral being for a few minutes but getting nothing in return. After a moment, The being floated toward her, and reached out. The girl flinched instinctively, but what happened instead changed her life forever.

The creature lightly tapped Lila on the chest, sending a ripple of light through the center of the spirit, and out its arm into her. Suddenly, it felt as if she could lift a car. Her energy was back!

“W-Woah, what the…-“

She could barely muster any more, the power swelled within her as she felt better than she had in years.

After the process completed, the emerald stranger before her pointed at itself, and then back to her. Lila would eventually come to understand that they are one. The creature was a physical manifestation of Lilas life energy. Lila had just discovered her very own [Stand].

Lila began to learn how this thing worked. through the next week, she began to train herself in the ways of using her stand. She discovered how to summon, dismiss, and use its ability. It seemed Lila was able to alter her gravity, allowing her to “moonwalk” from place to place as well as perform som rather exciting acrobatics. through rigorous trial and error she discovered that anything she uses the ability on will retain her physics for about 5 seconds, before immediately regaining its former weight. Lila made her way to the highest building in her new city, gazing out at a much brighter future.

“Wow….We really are Future Folk, now, huh buddy?” 

Her stand glowed softly in the twilight. 

“Y’know what? Yeah. You are. From now on, i’m gonna call you Future Folk, deal?”

Future Folk turned to Lila, giving a small nod. 

“Great! let’s go, buddy! into the future!” Lila said, turning around and falling off the building. Future folk of course, followed her. Lila simply had her eyes closed, with a content smile on her face. Nothing like last time she fell. Effortlessly, at the last moment her descent slowed, and she landed gracefully on the ground. 

“Man, i’m starving. Let’s order pizza! Do you.. eat?”

“. . .”

“Eh, We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.” Lila said, dismissing her stand and beginning the walk home. For the first time in a while, Lila was happy.

.  
.  
.

Unbeknownst to her, in the distance, someone had been watching the whole time. A slender man in a white and gold track suit, with a blonde pompadour. 

“A new stand user, huh…? Better teach her the hierarchy. Can’t have any worms messing up my life!”

End of Chapter 2.


End file.
